It's Just Pheromones
by Tonya-The-Blue
Summary: Want others do your bidding? Kristy Hutter knows that she can allure others to do what she wants. That is too easy to do; try stop tempting others. That is why she is at Xaviers, to learn to control not others, but herself. OCx?
1. Character Summary

**Name**: Kristy Erica Hutter  
**Nickname: **Kristy, 'Mone (Pheromone)  
**Name when called while being mocked: **Perfume, Princess  
**Date & Place of Birth: **Nova Scotia; May 4th 1982  
**Height/Weight/Physical Description:** 5'5, 120lbs, blond straight shoulderblade length hair, blue eyes. **Citizenship/Ethnic Origin:** Canadian of European descendant  
**Occupations & Social Class**: X-Men Mutant  
**Education**: Grade 12

**Community Status**: a high school student who is an X-man(Woman). She does a lot of community gardening and social party planning.  
**Job-Related Skills**: a pheromone maker/ manipulator, green thumb, cook/cleaner from an old waitress job  
**Political Beliefs/Affiliations**: X-men and equal rights of mutants worldwide  
**Hobbies/Recreations:** Gardening, hiking, and talking to boys for informational conversations  
**Personal Qualities: **scattered, frugal, hard working, honest, pessimistic, persistent, callous, many thoughts, and is quirky.  
**Personal Qualities relating to work:** Diligent, does not question authority, curious, hard working, frugal, and honest with her bodies limits. **Philosophies:**

_Believe those who are seeking the truth. Doubt those who find it._ **~Andre Gide.**

_We are all but recent leaves on the same old tree of life and if this life has adapted itself to new functions and conditions, it uses the same old basic principles over and over again. There is no real difference between the grass and the man who mows it._ **~Albert Szent-Gyorgyi**


	2. Who's There?

**Chapter 1- Who's there?**

'Morning already? Well better get going.' A girl in straight normal blue jeans gets up from her sleep on a relatively flat bolder in the vast pine forest. She dusts off her green ¾ sleeve hoody and puts on her backpack, that just a second ago was once her pillow. Jumping off the boulder she lands perfectly on her feet on to the forest floor covered in long stingy grass. "Sometimes it's good to be me." She smiles walking south-west deeper into the forest.

She moves her blonde hair away to put her ear-buds in her ears, humming to the tune she starts to dance. Dancing was a great pastime while still walking in the direction she wanted to go. Getting close to her destination she comes to a road with a rundown diner. She walks with a hop in her stride and goes unnoticed a pair of yellow eyes watching her.

'Well, I was getting hungry.' she thought to herself. She runs across the aged two way highway and walks into the dinner. While sitting herself in one of the barstools she puts her hood down her light blond hair is hung around her face. Opening up the menu, a bunch of men eyed her until a group of guys came into the dinner.

A large muscular man in a waiter apron walks up to her, "What can I get yeah, Miss?" he looked really unpleasant man to deal with if double crossed.

"Can I get the pouched eggs, ham, bacon, potato skins, and orange juice, please." she smiled, excited to eat real food for a while before travelling again. She winced in thought, 'Do I have enough?' Looking in her bag, she sighed, 'nope.'

The balding man just looked at her with shocked tone, "You can eat all that?"

"Yup," was her only answer before putting out a map, telling him to leave. 'Time to wait and enjoy the peace,' quickly finished her ordering she turned around thinking; she eyed the boys at the table nearby, 'perfect, now I can just eat and run.'

When it was served her mouth watered, this was going to be great.

She walks to the table now taking note of each individual boy. The two closest to her stopped arguing and just looked at her questionably. One was a skinny, fast talker with silver hair, 'how interesting.' The second closest guy was a brown haired average looking guy 'mehh'. Then the big guy looking a little dim-witted, piped up, "wha' she want?"

Naturally coming up to them she asks, "Um, sorry to bother you but can you tell me where I am on this map?" pulling out the map then putting it on the table. She noticed a scrawny guy looking at her intensely seemed to be a little green, literally.

The silvered haired guy slyly said, "For you Babe anything; How about a movie sometime?" The fat dude and the 'green stick' had a whispering argument on helping her out or stealing her cash.

'If only they knew,' she thought chuckling.

The most average guy piped up for her, "Hey shut up," he turned to her, "about ½ an hour outside Bayville by car on this highway."

"Really, I'm out a lot this time!" she squeaked, "oh no, now I'm out a whole day of walking."

The boys all looked at her intently; she smiled to herself, 'Good now I have their attention, it's just pull on their strings, then I get what I want. Their money strings that is.'

"Can you help me out? I'm low on cash and I need at least $40 to pay for breakfast." She used her sad puppy dog eyes on them. Before the boys objected she used her *talent* was turned on most men in the dinner looked at her.

Most of them asked what she needed and she listed it off, "oh, nothing really. Just a little extra cash say $20 from everyone and can I get a drive to Bayville?" Suddenly, 15 some guys come up to her giving her money and asking to give her a drive, until she turned around. There were the boys eyeing her, especially the green boy.

"Can we give you a lift?" the green guy smirked, getting closer and closer. He got a cloudy look in his eyes, suggesting her *talent* was too effective on the boys and stopped *producing*as much. The cook gave her food in a bag, "Here lovely it's free" then tried to embraces her.

She dodged him, "Sorry Hon, I'm a lone wolf, no men aloud," She grabbed one of the boys running out with her plate of food and backpack. She rushed to the door, quickly opening it, letting clean air come through. With air flow going into the Diner, she slowed to a jog with the 'normal' guy in right behind her... Most of the men still hazy headed.

The boys' drove her into Bayville still under her *influence*. They only talked to her to praise her or ask to do a task for her. The green boy finally asked still high under her *power*, "What is your name, my princess?"

"The name is Kristy, but I'm not your princess." She smiled giving directions to the rest of the boys. As soon as they stopping in front of the gate, the brunette piped up, "The X geek's house? Why you wanna be here? 'Cause if ya ever need to a place to crash the brotherhood is open!"

Kristy jumped off her seat and headed to the gate. "Thanks boys, but no thanks. Here this for your troubles," as Kristy threw a 5 dollar bill into the air to them and her plate that use to have her breakfast on, she smiled "see ya later."


	3. Huge House

As the Brotherhood drove off, Kristy hummed until meeting up to the gate and pressed the intercom button. A grunt voice comes from the other end, "Wha' do ya want?"

"Hey this is Kristy, the Prof. sent for me?" she smirked then mumbled, "grumpy."

With another irritated grunt, she was let into the compound. She walked past the tall metal gates and walked into beautiful acres of land that they called a front lawn. There were rows of trees, a water fountain with a sculpture, and a huge mansion right in front!

She was walking when she heard a noise from one of the trees. She quickly put up a barrier of her *talent*and stood her ground. "Show yourself!" she hissed to the direction of the noise. Hearing nothing else she kept moving towards the house, and even though she was still on high alert and stopped *producing*.

When she went to the doors she stopped, "Whoever lives here are the luckiest people on earth." Looking around she could see all the plants were lush green and healthy, while not choking the landscape by being too green.

Walking in, she felt funny like someone was in her head for a second. "Miss Kristy we are pleased you came, but I'm not fond of your approach to get there." A bald man in a wheelchair came up to her smiling warmly. "You are here and that is all that matters."

"Thank you Professor, for letting me stay in such short notice. I have to nowhere else to go." She smiled too. "This means everything to me to stay and learn."

"You're welcome, but it will not be easy here. We have training at six and you have to make it to school at 8:30 tomorrow." He said spinning his wheels to move, "Your room is to the third floor the fourth down on your left. Please be ready for your introduction to the rest of your colleges by tomorrow."

She nodded and walked to the huge stair case. It was beautiful; it had a mahogany stairs and border cherry wood railing with metal details, and a red carpet on the stairs for walking on. In her looking of all its splendour, a pack of kids trudged down those very stairs.

Some looked like average kids until she saw one turn into a wolf. She kept looking into the crowd of kids and saw another adolescent turn into a moving an ice man sculpture, one threw some type of energy at them, and one even multiplied while running down the stairs trying to catch a freebee! She took a step back, 'These are all the gifted youngsters, huh? I like it here so far. I would be normal and free here.'

She smiled warmly, watched all of them be free from worry of scrutiny or looked down upon while being just kids playing freebee pass by. "It's so... normal here." She thought out loud.

"Well here is where we can be free from all rejection from what we truly are," said a female voice behind Kristy.

Kristy jumped and turned around while putting a sponge in her hand in fluid motion, just in case. There she found a girl about a year older then her with long red hair and sharp green eyes shining at her. Beside her was a man with red sunglasses and short brown hair.

"Wow put that away, no need to clean the house your first day here. The name is Jean, nice to meet you Kristy." She smiled an affectionate smile while putting out her hand to shake hers. "Ohh, this is Scott Summers." She nodded to his general direction.

He just smiled at her and shake her and as well. His handshake was firm and fairly strong, but not too strong that it was bone crushing. Kristy thought it was odd how she seemed to base her opinion on people by handshakes and how they were.

"This isn't to clean the house. Wait, how do you know my name?" she felt a little worried, "Charles …I mean Mr. Xavier told everyone who I am?" She felt a little uncomfortable with others knowing so much about her without her knowing anything about them.

Jean just smiled, "The Professor only told me because I'm your new roommate. He would like you to tell everyone who you are on your own time. "

With a breath of relief Kristy perked up and smiled right back at the pair. "This maybe an odd request sir, but May I get a tour of this astounding campus?"

Jean cringed a little; "Actually we were just going out but..." she stopped because the Frisbee group ran by with mutants bumping into the trio. A fuzzy brown wolf-person bumped into Kristy with force knocking her over to the floor. Scott picked someone out from the crowd. "Hey Kurt, can you give Kristy a tour around?"

Not paying any attention to the group of teens, Kristy started getting off the floor she winced, "Ouch that hurts. No manners at all." She turned to see a black/blue haired teen giving her his hand. "Thanks." 'I guess there are some who still have some good manners.'

A little flustered Kristy got up with help of this new boy who had a plaid shirt of and cargo pants. Now standing up she put her hand out to shake, "The name is Kristy, and you are?"

"Kurt, Kurt Wagner." He cautiously shaking her hand looking away, "What would you like to see first?" he looked at the curtains as if they were fascinating to him. He shied away from her but tilted his head to show that they were both to move in the direction he was showing.

As Kristy and Kurt got to introduced themselves Jean and Scott said here farewells and left. Looking back at each other to see what to do next, blue eyes looked into the golden counterparts, both searching for something unknown to the other. Trapped in each other's gaze, the cluster of teens ran across the lobby again causing them both to stop looking into each other's eyes.

Shaking off the odd happening Kristy spoke shakily, "Uh, my room first; I have a lot of things to put in there." She smiled warmly, 'He is so nervous, I wonder why? Did I do something wrong? Wait, am I?' Kristy whiffs her wrist to her face, 'I'm producing a Primer Pheromone. Okay calm down, he is just a guy, a normal guy who you don't know well who wants to show you around the campus.' She breathed heavily controlling what she could before looking back at Kurt anxious she disturbed him.

He looked at confused as if he didn't understand her sigh, "You okay? We didn't even start the tour yet." He laughed, "Come on we will find your room." Kurt Wagner walked up the mahogany stairs nodding Kristy to follow. Placing a hand on the golden metal railing overlooking the lobby, she looked at the statue heads, sophisticated paintings and aged preserved artefacts that seemed to decor the whole front of the property.

They came to a hallway on the third floor where more of the previous decor style seen. 'Another statue of a dead general or politician, another landscape painting,' she thought to herself not paying the other mutant any attention with this general tour.

Kurt took her to a door way the fourth down on the left of this level where a cherry door was already unlocked. Looking in past the doorway there was a huge room that could easily fit many smaller rooms in itself. Kristy looking into it she noticed the queen size bed, a simple night stand, a desk with several lamps, a dresser with a mirror attached by the closet, a full body mirror placed on the wall and 2 doorways to other rooms. She walked into the vast space spinning around looking at the cream walls and neutral brown floor boards.

"This is for me? I could just live on a coach for a couple months," she smiled flopping on the bed "this bed is awesome, this room is awesome everything here is awesome!"

Kurt walked into the room, "Yeah, I thought the same thing when I got here. I still do sometimes." He sat beside her, "You want to finish the tour then go to the kitchen to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go," she smiled dropping her grubby backpack and sweater showing her undershirt of a simple pale pink tank top. She led the shocked Kurt out the door and waited for him to take the lead. 'This is going to be fun.'


	4. First Acquaintances

After the tour of the mansion of the 'Institute for the Gifted' the plaid shirt mutant and the newest student laughed with each other. A single joke was passed between them, as there new friendship budding. "Then being an explosion technician he had been always thought of as _bright _by his fellow peers." She said as they both went into a fit of piercing laughter.

"Kurt, what is there to eat around here?" she asked after finding her voice between peals of laughter. "Man, I could go for a colossal sandwich or something greasy." He smirked at her, "Kristy the best burger is the belly busters down by the school. We could go get some tomorrow if you want? " He saunters over to a stool by at the kitchen island and laughed again, "You know that sounded like Tabitha with her explosions."

"Tabitha? Oh right, I haven't met many people here, other than them trying to run me over to get a Frisbee. It was like a hoard of kids stampeding like zebra on the Discovery Channel." She smirked changing her voice to deeper, "This week on Animal Planet we see this crazed hoard of kids running after their prey, the disk."

They both laughed again into hysterics until another amused tone of voice came into the room, "Yes they do act like animals at times don't they?"

"Oh, Kristy this is Ms. Ororo Munroe, she teaches here." Kurt said as he left the kitchen letting the two women talk.

"Hello Ms. Munroe, nice to meet you." She put out her hand to shake. Ororo's hand shake was gentle but firm like she was holding Kristy's hand like a babes head. Unsure what else to say Kristy looked away trying to think of what to say, 'what do you say to a teacher you barely know who will live with you?' "I'm going to my room, unpack and all that."

Ms Munroe looked if she was stifling a giggle, "Go do that, you must have had a hard day thus far Ms. Hutter." Her white hair contrasted with her dark mocha skin as she went into the cupboard finishing their conversation.

Kristy looked a little stunned as she walked out of the kitchen forgetting her appetite, "Does everyone know me that works here?" Her feet carrying her to the lobby again, she looked around still stunned by the beauty of this facility. The neutral walls made the high ceiling appear even higher and the panorama entrance hall so much bigger. She walked down the left hallway once again going back to her massive room. Sprawling across on the feather down bed and sighed, "It's wonderful here. After such a long trip I'm glad I'm here."

"We are, like, glad too," said a female voice out of the wall, "So I hear your name is, like, Kristy, am I right?"

Kristy quickly turned around, pulling a sponge out again, and unconsciously squeaked, "What are you doing in my wall? Ever hear of a door and the act of knocking?" She looked at the brunette who was materializing from her wall. "Gees, manners much? You walking here, not even knock, know my name but you won't introduce yourself? "

"Most people like call me Kitty," she smiled standing in the middle of the room looking around. Her brown hair in a high ponytail faced the disturb blond. "You got a room the same size as rogues and mine. Then like you are so lucky." The chocolate brunette walked over to the uncomfortable blond, "Um like, hey, you want to like go and order like some pizza or something? There is like this mongo crazy pizza pallor down the road if you like want to sort of join."

The blonde looked at this valley girl brown haired girl astonished at her request, 'She is nuts right? She is why too nice to me for just meeting me; it's like she wants something from me. What could she want if we just met? Did I turn on the pheromones again? ... No, then what is it with her? I need her out of this room, I need to concentrate.'

Kristy shakes her head to wake from her thoughts, "Maybe later, I kind of want to relax for tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be another big day for me. I hear we have training in the morning, right?" without another thought Kristy rushed Kitty out of her room, "I'll see you tomorrow, at training." Without another consideration Kristy hasty kicked Kitty out the door and into the corridor.

The blond sighed with relief, "she is gone." She turned on her heel and spotted a shelf on the wall with a personal stereo system on it and turned it on to a radio station. The song Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera came on. She smiled at herself as she went back to her bed and opened up her grimy backpack.

The once was blue camping backpack was now a dull brown from all the use and dirt from her long journey. She opened the top flap and unzipped the first compartment. In there was toiletries, a simple cherry patterned makeup bag, a bag of sponges with a thin line of water at the bottom on the baggy, and a survival first aid kit. The blonde opened the main compartment of the bag where all her filthy clothing was inside tied grocery bags and light weight camp supplies. The bottom compartment had left over food like trail mix, noodles and a two litre bottle of filtered lake water. Lastly her side compartment of her camp bag was her two five hundred millilitre water bottles and wallet that she put after meeting up with the boys at the restaurant.

Now thinking about the boys she had met at the eatery she wondered if she will ever meet them again. 'They were charming for a gang of filthy punk teenagers. Sure, frog boy could have washed at least once in his life, and Mr. Smooth could wash out his mouth for all I care, but it was nice to practice on them.' She laughed at herself, "What an old soul I have become, what am I, eighty seven? They are my age at least; maybe I should have taken up valley girl's offer."

Feeling bored Kristy got up and paced to one of the doors that attached to her room. There she met a wooden door that leads her to a simple bathroom. This bathroom consisted of a simple sink, a mirror, shower curtains, small tub and shower. There even was a painting of a women's bareback waiting to get into a washroom titled "Love in Every Room in This House but One." sent by mail on her request making her giggle.

She walked back to her bag that was by her queen sized bed and took her toiletries' and make up bag placing them on the sink. She walked over to the tub and put her hand on its pallid side smiling at the cool texture. She looked up at ceiling sighed, "I'm so tired." Kristy not even getting up took of her muddy jeans off and climbed into the tub. This is where her mind start to wonder about what happened that day and fell asleep.


	5. First day

Kristy Hutter woke up to a pair of too close golden eyes looking at her. Startled from her sleepy state she bolted up from her horizontal sleeping position looking at a fuzzy blue haired humanoid in a red on black jumpsuit. As she swiftly sat up she collide her head against the bedroom intruder.

"Ouch that hurt Kristy," the blue demon said rubbing it's forehead to stop the pain of the impact sounding a lot like Kurt Wagner, "I was told to wake you for early morning training and I find you in the bathtub sleeping. Man, I thought you were knocked unconscious, maybe you needed CPR or something".

"Kurt is that you? What happened? You are all fuzzy and blue." She asked looking concerned, "You didn't look like this yesterday."

"I had my holographic inducer on; wait I'll show you," he smirked as he moved his three fingered hand on his watch and a human Kurt, "this is used so I can attended public school here. The only problem with the holographic inducer is that it's purely visual, see." His human looking hand took hers. She felt his three fingers take her hands in his, but saw five fake fingers take her five fingers.

She smiled at Kurt, "So I get to see both sides of you before school even starts." She noticed he couldn't look her in the eyes again, looking down at herself she noticed she didn't have anything to cover her lower half of herself except her undergarments. Blushed profusely as she less then gently pushed him away, embarrass being caught without pants on. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, now GET OUT!"

Not needing to be told twice Kurt Wagner teleported away with a 'Bamf'. As his sulphur smelling residue enclose around Kristy's senses she put back on her dirty jeans to walk out her bathroom into her bedroom.

This is where she found her X-men suit, much like Kurt's was. Her suit was very basic, it was mostly black with her chest plate was teal and had the yellow X-men shoulder crests and belt to match. She also noticed at the foot of her bed as a set of boots with knee guards in the colour of her chest plate. Within minutes she had it on and saunter out her residence entrance.

She met up with Kitty who had her uniform on two and walked in bizarre comfortable silence of two very sleepy teens to the lobby of the institute. In the lobby they met up with more and more teens, young adults, and adolescents who were fumbling into the main lobby. As the group of bigger the louder the noise of the teenagers as they headed out side for before breakfast practice training. There were many groans as they mumbled about how unfair it was not to eat yet.

Wolverine, Mr. Logan or as Kristy named him Mr. Grumpy had instructed that today was a rescue practice training. She was actually listening to Mr. Grumpy's speech; as he put it nicely in his talk, "...in any terrain even steep cliffs." Has the huddled group the whole institute went to the cliff, were the Atlantic Ocean was several meters down a few feet from them. Out on this cliff they all huddled over or around gazing at the rumbling ocean below.

Kristy noticed Kurt 'bamphed' down the side of the cliff. "He must have been picked to be the fallen unconscious victim." Kristy said to herself quietly as Jean Grey without being seen gave her a headset to hear everyone for the instruction. "Thanks," she whispered as she put the ear piece in place.

As the rest the group took its turn rescuing the 'victim,' it was spiky haired girl named Tabitha's turn, or as her code name as Boom Boom. She seemed to unintentionally forget full and whimsical. She left her headset at the mansion and had just sat on a bolder humming a turn from her tape player with headphones on. From what Kristy could guess Tabitha didn't listen to the instruction speech either.

Soon after some playful teasing and harmless fun Kurt, or in training was called Nightcrawler, and Tabitha got to start the bogus rescue mission. Being roughly kicked into the basket on Boom boom's behalf Nightcrawler faked his demise making Tabitha lose 10 points for not buckling him into the harness. Finding it humorous and slapdash fun the spiked blond rocked both herself and Kurt in the basket causing her to whack Kurt's head against the side of the precipice. He fell into the bitter cold of the Atlantic forcing Wolverine to act quickly to save the blue mutant. Training ended and punishments where divvied out by Professor X at the institute. Both Tabitha and Kurt got into the most trouble, with many punishments.

Kristy felt just icy about it all, she had no other friend in the institute and now she can't even hang out with him outside school or the institute grounds. She was secretly hopping to go to the shopping centre mall with him or something like most teenagers. She felt funny about it because she just met him and she had no other friend to speak of as of yet. The blond sighed, "Maybe being here will be more stressful then I thought it would be. Just think regular school hasn't started yet this morning."

Starving from not eating the night before Kristy hurried down to the dining area after she put her uniform away. She met up with Kitty and another gothic looking girl beside her. "Crazy morning practice huh? Too like bad Kurt can't make it to the fundraiser." Kitty said to Kristy signalling her over.

"What fundraiser? What is it for?" Kristy asked as the three girls walked down the hallway to the dining room.

The brunette Goth girl with white bangs grumbled, "The fundraisers money is going to fix the gymnasium."

"Yeah it was, like destroyed. The whole roof was, like ruined for a fire or something. " the valley girl said bouncing down the hall.

"Oh," Kristy wasn't sure what else to say. She looked at the two mismatched brunettes having pleasant small talk as they entered the dining room. Feeling a little left out she kept to herself, trying not to send attention attracting pheromone.

The dining room was very much like a dining hall, there were many normal tables that could host about 8 people with chairs. On these tables where cream table clothes with simple table pieces in the middles of the table surrounded by cutlery. To one side of the room was a buffet table of food and in the corner was a beverage dispenser where the rest of the adolescents were lining up.

Eating over easy eggs, whole wheat toast, bacon and a glass of apple juice Kristy slowly went into thought. 'I don't see Kurt or Tabby. I wonder how Kurt's head is. Wait...Tabby? I don't know her other then she almost killed the only friend I have here, and I'm nicknaming her. To start thinking about it I don't know anyone here that much.

I know Jean because she was the first nice person here, Kurt my personal tour giver and Kitty the creeper who fazed from my wall. I should probably start trying to be friends with people here in New York. It's only my second day here, not even my first full day either and I'm nervous over not having friends.'

She looked around after daydreaming noticing she is in the lobby with the red glasses guy waving her over, "need a ride to school?"

Kristy smiled, "Thanks." Driving to school, all the colours of New York showed when they drove through the city to get to school. They drove to parking lot where she noticed the old vehicle she sat in the first day getting to the institute. "Oh no, they go to school here too?" she sank into her seat hoping she didn't have to act brave again. Her last time she was with them she was overconfident and a little vain, her rebellious side kicked just in case they tried anything stupid. Normally she never sees the men again; until now. She cringed as the great round teen spotted her in Scott's red sports car.

Kristy jumped from her now unbuckled seat and yelled back at Scott, "Thanks for the ride, see you after school!" she scurried to the school side entrance hoping not to be spotted from the rest of the group. This is when she bumped into someone. She looked up at who she fell into, shocked she squeaked with surprise. Her human throw cushion she fell on was the skinny green looking boy from yesterday, who was just as stunned as she was.

"Hey sorry, I'll get off," she mumbled getting up, "I'm not usually this clumsy." Kristy looked at him again after standing up. He had his mouth open, stunned in his sitting position on the ground. It didn't help her that she kept thinking of him as a kid in awe in that position. "I got to go to class, see you around..." She left the poor boy on the ground and headed for the principal office for her class schedule.

Her first day of school was very bland in the morning. Mr. Kelly and Dorothy had given her class schedule and let her find out where to go by herself. Kristy had English, history and science for her first part of the day. She had a few classes with the brotherhood boys and a few with other students at the X-men house. Her direction in hallways wasn't terrible, but people kept bumping into her before she got to the library to take out a book to read.

She sighed with relief as she went inside to go to an unused table in the corner to read for its undisturbed feel to it. Kristy smiled to herself, the one way she could relax without looking tract of time in her mind was reading. She sat down at the back chair of the table near where the X-men sat and start to turn the first page. Around page 24 she looked up at the shadow causing teen. Her pale blue eyes met golden eyes, "Hello Kurt, feeling better?"

"I'm feeling better, I have to say up for 24 hours though," he smiled a toothy smile as her sat with her, "what are you reading?"

"Oh, this Book? I just got it from the library, it's Wicked by Gregory Macguire." She smiled back, "it makes you think there are more than one side to every story." She grinned, "What is your story mien friend? You from Germany or just from a German family?"

He said, "I'm from Germany, Munich. My parent sent me here."

"Well then," she thought out loud, "Maybe sometime you could teach me some German outside school?"

"Sure, yeah, after my two weeks are up," he grimmest, "No powers, not extra activities after school and two extra Logan sessions; it's just brutal man."

"I guess so, hey, know what? I could take pictures of the carnival so that you won't miss it." She beamed placing her book in her lap, "I could even bring you back something there for the fuzzy dude." Before Kurt could respond the bell rang for classes to start again. "Got to go Kurt, see you back at the institute."

Skipping to the hallway Kristy noticed one of the brotherhood boys, the silver haired one, was sweet talking a couple of girls. She sighed trying not to be seen. The last time they met she tricked him out of his money and even made a point of embarrass him. To her disappointment she was spotted by him as her ever shiny blond hair got into her face.

Trying to wipe it out of her face she heard his rapid paced natter and looked up. "...You took my money, I want the twenty dollars back Babe. What is going to be?"

"If I give you back your twenty will you shut up and leave me alone?" she asked finally getting her blond strands in place away from the front of her eyes. She glared as he nodded, "Here gosh." She reached into her pocket and took out a single twenty and marched away. She sighed walking to chemistry, "men and money. If they don't want your body they usually want your money."

Kristy looked at the middle hallway and studied each room number until she got to one where she just passed a busted locker. The door said 'Chemistry Lab', as she walked into a steady filling room where she stood in the corner waiting for the teacher to come in. Mr McCoy came in with a wide smile placed on his face. His muscular build made him look a little like a line backer then a chemistry teacher.

He beamed at the wall flower Kristy and signalled her over to his side, "Class this is Kristy Hutter, please treat her with respect." He whispered to her, you can sit with Mr. Todd toaskky, the right side middle back table. " He turns to the class again, "who wants to made water burn?" the whole class cheered as he started to instruct what was going on in class.

Kristy shuffled over to her assigned seat and slipped into her seat. She looked over at her Lab partner, she groaned, it was the green kid again.

His dirty greasy blond hair clung to his face as his eyes roamed the room. His tongue licked his lips as a fly came by his peripheral vision. He caught the fly in midair with his long tongue and ate it. His eyes looked around again where his eyes met her slightly confused ones, he groaned, "Great, it's you." He looked back at her as in pain from remembering how they met.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who tried to pick up a girl from camping solo three months previous." She glared trying to look impressive, "It is not my fault you can't control your hormones". She looked back at the board to copy notes as his amber golden eyes kept looking at her, "What?"

"Wha' did yeah do to us yesterday?" he asked looking over confident as if he was asking her a personal question, "it an't normal for one pretty girly to trick all the brotherhood boys, especially me."

"Well then, the sea sick or is it love sick boy thinks this little girly is pretty huh?" she smirked egging him on. She flipped he hair to look at him more, "or is it the frog boy found another human who can sense pheromones just like him?" she looked at him waiting for him to respond.

He stuttered, "how did yeah you know?" he looked at her suspiciously, "You can smell it too?" he side glanced as a fly buzzed by sticking his tongue out to catch another one.

Kristy caught his tongue with her index finger and thumb by her head in annoyance, "Yeah well, it's not every day you have a teenager who can catch bugs like a frog in class, either. Don't do that again in class, it's just abnormal and bothersome." She released his tongue as it recoiled into his head again.

He grumbled at her before looking outside the window. He didn't take notes or bothered looking at the board the rest of the class. He just sat looking offended and contemplative out to the trees outside.

Feeling like she was to blame, Kristy took a piece of paper and scribbled a note to the poor guy. She slides it over to the middle of his desk and continued writing class notes until the bell rang for the class block to start. This left a stopped heart Todd in his seat, gawk at her.

The note read:

_Todd, _

_Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not use to having people knowing what I can do before I tell them. I'm sorry I cheated you of your money and I'm sorry if I impaired your tongue in anyway earlier. To tell you the truth your tongue trick is pretty cool, disgusting but cool._

_Let us start anew, _

_Your new lab partner,_

_Kristy Hutter_

She had an off-block and sat outside by a mature oak tree. She continued to read Wicked by Gregory Macguire until another shadow fell on her book once again causing her to look up. "Hello," she smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can, will you be my date for the carnival?" said a guy in a football jacket looking nervous, "I mean if no one asked you yet".

"Sure! I guess, just that I'm new here and I don't even know you," Kristy looked at the football player and smiled, "Why me?"

"The question is, why not ask the new girl to the carnival?" he smirked as she giggled.

"I guess so," she said looking up at his ginger hair, "when shall we meet up?"

"Around seven, I'll pick you up. Where do you live?" he inquired

"I have a better idea; Meet me at the end of parking lot to night at seven. So then you don't have to waste all that gasoline." She beamed,

"Well then see you at seven." He jogged away, waving.

Kristy smiled, 'I get asked out on a date and I don't even know his first name. Could be worse I could have someone rub it in my face that I didn't go to the carnival at all.' She looked at her watch before looking at where she left off in the book. After reading another chapter in her book she looked up at the sky line, thinking to herself, 'It's about an hour before class ends; I better go drop my textbooks in my locker. I don't want to carry anymore unnecessary weight then I have to.'

She walked back into the school entrance, down the left hallway to where her arranged locker was. There was Todd leaning against her locker gazing at her mud covered shoes waiting most likely for her. Kristy waved at him, "Hey Todd, what are you doing here?" she sauntered ever closer to him, gently pushing him off her locker.

"Yo, you busy tonight?" he asked still staring at his shoes along with the floor like it had something interesting to tell him.

"Yeah I am. Some random guy on the football team asked me to the carnival." She said jovially, "I never get asked out unless I utilize my influence on them usually. It is actually pleasant to be asked out without tricks. ... Why do you ask Todd?"

"It's nothing' yo, I got to go, see yeah around Kristy." He said scuttled away in his untied shoelaces.

Feeling like there was something he wasn't telling her immediately, she brushed it off. Her thoughts were on what she was going to wash before even getting dressed up for the fundraiser. Placing her chemistry text book in locker and some binders, she locked up her locker again. She walked to the side of the school and waited for Scott to drive her to the institute.


	6. Laudry, date and injury

At the mansion Kristy had positioned her laundry in a rubber laundry container by her feet as she used the elevator to go to the laundry room. She exhaled noisily as her attention reflected on what happened all that day so far. 'First day in an American school wasn't bad, got asked out to the fundraiser carnival by a casual guy and I'm starting to gain friends. Todd even came to my locker at off block; about what I don't know though. He gave the impression of being disappointed about something. Not a terrible day for an unfortunate morning incident. I wonder how Kurt is taking it not going to the festival. He must be so bummed he can't go to it; same with Tabitha too.' She placed her clothing into a washing appliance and set it to wash cotton. She waited by sitting on the washer itself and continued to read her book. By the time her third wash was done and dried, she was three fourth of her book finished. She looked at her watched and complained, "It's almost seven and I missed super!" she hopped off the washer and carried her clothing to the elevator.

In her room she placed her new clean clothing into the closet and dresser as she picked out the clothing she was going to wear to the festival. She picked out a three fourth purple sleeve shirt and a pair of high raise green cargo jeans. She strides to the wall mirror, turned around in front of the full length mirror, smiling to herself, looking at the ensemble.

She looked at her supplies she kept in her bag when traveling across the country, no makeup. Feeling a little disappointed that she could gussy up, she brushed her hair out and looked at clothing she picked out. She finished in the bathroom by changing into her ensemble as her door was knocked on.

"Come in," she called to the door pacing back to her back pack. She turned the bag over in her hands and walked back to the bathroom again. She looked up quick enough to see Kurt wander into her room and sit on her bed with a notebook in hand. "What is going on Kurt?"She yelled thought the bathroom entrance as she placed her bag into the tub to wash later.

"So how much German do you know Kristy? Maybe we can start tonight if you wanted," he supposed to her.

"Ich weiß wenig Deutsch. " She giggled as she came back to her room as she finshed submericng her back pack in a soapy water solution to clean it. ,"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm busy tonight, I'm meeting someone maybe tomorrow will be better? "

"Yeah, ok. Tomorrow then," he shuffled out of her room once again looking a little wounded. He had his voice sound hopeful, "Can I test you on what you know tomorrow?"

"Sure, what you think is best. Thanks Kurt for even thinking about teaching me," she said as she looked into the mirror one last time.

"No problem, I'm happy someone wants to learn." He said before leaving her room through her doorway.

After a few seconds of Kurt leaving her room, Kristy walked out her room into the hall way. The hallway was quiet for the Institute for the Gifted Youngsters. There was no kids chasing down the hall trying to catch or Frisbee, or running her over this time to engage in recreation. She sighed with relief that she wasn't going to be stepped on again as she stepped into another hallway.

Walking down the street lit up by street lights as the sun went down behind the horizon, Kristy was in thought. Her hair blew in the soft breeze twisting around her neck. She smiled to herself as she remembered how after hiking all the way here she felt like she could keep climbing to the next city just for the heck of it. "I love walking; it's so peaceful and relaxing. It's like you are the only one left to see the beauty of nature itself."

She came to the high school's entrance parking lot and waited for the football player. She rubbed her arms as her lowly leaving body heat was disappearing as she stood waiting. She looked around as cars and trucks parked more or less around her. She passes the time by counting blue cars and green pickup trucks. Kristy was about to walk back to the institute a little torn until he showed up.

The brunette jock had come in a car with Jean and her blond powerfully built football team date, sitting right beside another brunette who was female. Jean seemed to be too devoted with the male blond to notice that both backseat partners where not exactly happy with each other it looked like. The blonds' babble was mostly of the overheard conversation was all about his talent as the best athlete on the team. In the backseat the brunette jumped out of the car, most likely being ignored by the other two parties as he rushed over to Kristy's side.

"Hey," she yelled over the steady of people going into the carnival's entrance, to pay for tickets. She eggs him on, "What took you? Did the blond forget where he was driving to? He goes to this school right? I think I've seen him in class once. His name is Duncan Matthews, right? "

"Hey, um...yeah; you know Duncan could have picked you up at the institute if you wanted. I mean, we picked up Jean and Taryn." He said taking her arm. "You ready to go in?"

"I thought you would never ask," she giggled taking his arm in hers. They started to chat and noticed they had a lot of things in common. They both liked outdoor activities, camping, reading Make-your-own adventure books for kids, Mr. McCoy's teaching chemistry and the rides in this carnival. The more they got to talking about friends and family the more Kristy started to dislike intensely his relationship with the jerk Duncan.

Duncan from Pete's stories where either them playing football, bullying poor Todd for money he got, or pump up each other's self-esteem to an unhealthy level. From the sounds of it Duncan was a real jerk to everyone to get his way. This puzzled Kristy on what Jean even saw in him.

The pair came up to a carnival game, the ring toss. Kristy looked at the prizes and saw a purple parrot and pointed at it. "Wouldn't that look funny in head cheerleader's locker? 'We are the Bayville hawks not the purple parrots!'" she laughed as he walked them over to the booth, laughing as well.

He signed to the booth operator he wanted three rings. Pete got the rings and pressed them to her face, "Kiss them good luck, Hon?" After the little resistance Kristy chastely kissed the rings for good luck, as he put it, "So Lady Luck will shine on them more". Pete had tried about ten dollars work of rings, or 30 rings worth, until he got the said amethyst coloured parrot.

Placing the poor bird in Kristy arms he picked up the lean girl and spun her around, catching poor Kristy off guard she squeaked "Let me down!" She wriggled in his arms as she tried to get away, "Put... Me, DOWN, right now!" has he placed her on the ground she grumbled, "The parrot likes to fly put I don't. Don't do that again; please."

Feeling uncomfortable with each other they started to head to the front entrance of the carnival, about to call it a night. They passed some carousels, bumper cars, a twister, a zipper ride, a wave swinger, a number of kiddie quarter rides and Ferris wheel while walking in silence. As they headed out they passed the fun house, that had the entire building covered the inside mirrors in it, when individuals came out screaming. Kristy senses came more sensitive in high alert that was until the poor purple parrot's head exploded on Pete's shocked head.

Kristy couldn't find what was funnier; Pete's face or the sight of the purple parrots head stuffing all over him. She laughed a cackling giggle because she couldn't stop laughing at the sight in front of her. She stopped her laughing as he huffed away from her as stuffing flutter into the air off him.

"That wasn't funny," he sulked evident at her rudeness, "What was that anyways?"

"I'm sorry, it was just so funny. Your face was so astonished. Kind of like this," she demonstrated the best mock Pete shaken expression from the blown up stuffed bird. Her face contorted, her eyebrows it her hair line and her mouth open wide in ridiculous shock. She formed her face back into a smile and giggled as her started to laugh at her, with her. Feeling best with each other they left the carnival early.

As the faint wind blew across the pair, Kristy looked up at the schoolboy. His jacket was covered in stuffing Pete was picking off by hand. Looking at his jacket he let go off the parrot into the garbage bin by his hip. She thought out loud looking at him, "How are you going home? Are you going to wait for Duncan? I mean how would you have to walk if you did, huh?"

"Oh, I live about an hour out by bus. Don't worry about me. You just go home; I could walk you, if you wanted," he offered still picking stuffing off his jacket.

"I prefer to walk by myself. You could miss your bus if you did. The institute is a long walk from any bus stop anyway." She lied because she didn't want him to feel like he needed to be by her.

"Okay, if you say so," He smiled down at her, "I had a good time. Did you?"

Blushing from him bluntly staring down at her she nodded, "Yeah I did." She kept quiet hoping he didn't see her blush.

"Maybe these can be a usual thing?" he said getting in her face, "Maybe even go out with each other?" His fresh mint toothpaste breath waft on her face and neck dangerously close, as he stepped even closer to her skinny body. He pressed his body close to hers, making her feel distressed.

She felt anxious like something was wrong and then she noticed that sending a distressed pheromone wasn't instantly made. In this point of time she was giving off already an attraction pheromone. In her horror she noticed all the signs, glazed eyes, closeness towards her, doing her ever request; he was love drugged by her power. Hurt that he wasn't truly interested in her, she took two giant steps away from him. She stopped producing the pheromone and stuffily put out her hand, "Pete it was great to go out with you tonight but I think its best we don't see each other."

"You aren't just blowing me off are you? We had such a good time." He smiled deviously holding her around her waist.

"Yeah but we wouldn't work out," she try to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I could make you popular. The reputation I get with Duncan and the football team; it would be so easy, hon." He whispered in her ear, "I don't think you have a bunch social options if you break up with me."

"Who the heck said we are even thinking about dating? We just went out as friends, right? I mean you just met me today." She said repulsed still trapped in his arms. Feeling more and more nauseated she writhed and twisted in his bulging muscular arms. "I'm going home. Stop calling me Honey and let go of me."

"What if I don't want to? You are so cute," he smirked, "Don't you want to be my new girlfriend and how up Taryn. You could make every girl jealous on campus."

"I'm just some prize for you aren't I?" she grimaced, "That is just sick; Let go!"

"It is your last chance I could make your whole existence a dream; or nightmare your choice, Kitten." he said getting more angry. He gripped her arm, "What is it going to be? Not every new girl gets such an offer as this."

"I'm not dating such a bipolar guy who can't even stay calm when a girl tells him no. For the third and last time, LET GO or else!"

"Does the kitten have claws?" he insulted her, "don't make me laugh." He laughed at her pathetic attempt to get out of his grasp.

Kristy's distressed state she set out an attack pheromone to only one species of bug; the European Fire Ant, right on Pete's upper chest. She finally got out of his grasp when the ants attacked his jacket. Their biting and stinging not only scared the aggressor but he forgot about Kristy at once.

Finally finding her freedom from his clutch, she runs down the road never looking back. She dashed past the school, beyond the forests and parks, just running to safety. He heart was racing, her head hurting from the excess use of her power all evening and her heartbeat was thumping in her ears. She ran past the ocean cliff they trained on that day and into the forest near institute campus.

Kristy wasn't really together when she went into the forest all she was thinking was somewhere safe. Soon finding herself in the woods near the Xavier institute, she sat down on a fallen tree that was now just a log just what the doctor ordered to sit on. She started to calm down from all her excitement as well as stop her from processing so many different pheromones.

Her petite feet hurt as she looked down. From the time she started running from Pete to her now sitting down she lost one of her shoes. He foot with just a sock on had mud, asphalt and holes in the bottom of them. Taking the other shoe off, Kristy headed back to the manor. Her now not imbalanced walk was really a hobble. Her walk with difficulty was nothing she wasn't use to but her heart was a little worn out.

Kristy began to cry and blubber; she never had a guy get so intimidating with possessing her. She had used her power most of her trip to either train or get her requirements for the journey to the manor house. Her shirt was now stretched and her shoes gone were the least of her worries in her mind. She now had to explain not only how she looked but what she did that night.

'Calm down you big baby' she told herself 'just think about it. Pete, a random guy asked you out, he thought you were easy and you walked out on him. Only that isn't the whole truth is it? I used my powers without meaning to and partly of your own fault made him like that. Fine then, I was asked out by a random guy who was nice to me, we went to the carnival as my powers got out of hand for the first time in my life outside of the _one_ incident, and her started to get touchy feely and then I run. Not only did I run but I lost my only pair of shoes; my hiking shoes too." Sighing at what just transpired, she looked up at the horizon where she could make out the angel statue in front of the Xavier institute after a set of gates.

Limping up to the gate, Kristy forced herself to quiet her yowls and tears. She leaned into the microphone speaker faking a high spirited tone in her voice, "Hey guys it's Kristy, can you let me in? It is kind of chilly out here with just a shirt on. Next time I bring a light jacket just let me in." She ended her phony cheerful chatter into the speaker with a giggle. The gates opened with a whining screech as she limp into the property.

She hobbled up the paved road until she got to the angel statute and sat down in the rim of the fountain's pond under the statue. Her right foot started to not only ache but bleed too. She grumbled to herself, "what a night this turned out to be." She lifted her foot to her face to inspect it. There were some rocks stuck in her foot as well as insignificant cuts and scrapes along it. Feeling defeated in some way, she stood up and started to walk once again to the main doors.

Her feet carried her past the fancy lobby, up the hallway onwards to her master bedroom and sat by the tub. She took off the socks and scrubbed her back pack she planned to do earlier. She took out her soaked backpack now clean along with socks and put them by the sink to dry. She unplugged the tub once again and put fresh water in it.

She positioned her sore injured feet in the bathtub and winced. She picked up her toiletries bag and opened it up, there is where she found tweezers and some bandages. She looked at her partly cleaned feet and started taking the rocks out of her right foot.

She whaled and cried as she tries to look through tear soaked eyes getting all the debris from this one wounded foot. The blood from her foot intermingled with the bathtub water, washing away unnoticed. Finding not more wrong with the poor abrasion inflicted foot she unplugged the water in the tub again. Kristy stood on shaky legs and wobbled to her bed where she met up with Logan or in training was called Wolverine.

"Let me see it," he ordered, not letting her formulate a plan to her way out of it. She sat down on her bed and showed him her right foot. He looked intensely at it soberly, "it does not look severe. It was proficient of you to clean it out when you could." He kept his eyes on her foot as he left the room to her doorway where he pulled out an emergency first aid kit.

"How did you bang your foot up so bad kid?" he said in a gruff tone working away at her foot with an alcoholic swab. His rough coarse hands laboured on her foot as he waited of her answer? "Well? Why did I have to come to you when you should have gone to the infirmary? I could smell the blood on your feet since you got in. You better explain yourself kid."

"I went to the school fundraiser today, with a class mate." She mumbled, self-conscious about what happened earlier, "we hit it off early in the evening. Apparently my control on my gift isn't perfect when it comes to emotions and well things got messy."

"Messy?" he inquired passing in his labouring on her foot.

"Yeah, well pheromones can make chaos with anyone's mind; but in a hormone induced teen age boy it's more... powerful. It's like my powers are on hyper drive." she blushed, "they can get pushier at times. Well, I had to use another pheromone to get out of the frenzy I was in." She looked at Mr. Logan's face and smiled, "I'm fine now, plus with you patching up my foot I'll be fine. Long as I can get another pair of shoes that is; if I can walk by tomorrow morning."

"No walking for a few days, I'm surprised you even made it past the gate," he smirked back at her, "especially after all that blubbering you did." He continued back to work, as he bandaged her up.

"You saw that!" she groaned, "stupid surveillance video cameras." He glared at the other Canadian," I'm tougher then you think. I could wrap you around my finger if I wanted or desired to."

"Wrap me around your tiny finger huh? Kid, you're talking to the wrong mutant." he sighed letting her right foot fall into her queen sized bed, "be lucky you aren't in more pain with that fractured metatarsal." Leaving her in her bedroom without another notice, he took the first kit with him.

Soon as he left that night as she went to nightstand, by her bed, and she took out a simple journal. She looked through its pages reading an entry she had written before she took on the journey of walking from there to here.

Dear Journal, All the things in my head, all these questions that I don't or won't answer they are too difficult. I'm scared I will hurt someone if this gets out. No, I have to do this for the sake of my sanity. Here goes dive into my unfiled mind…

She smiled at the entry remembering how heartbroken she felt as she hurt him. She felt so inconsolable, so isolated. Turning off the lamp by her nightstand she looked out to the doorway to the hallway. She spotted the stars glittering in the horizon as she fell asleep.


	7. Bummed feet or torn hearts

Chapter 6 Bummed feet or torn hearts.

Kristy awoken to a buzzing Kitty, "Get up get up; we will be, like, late for school if you don't hurry!"

"Huh, What?" Kristy groaned, moving into a sitting position. "I'm not going to school, something bout fracturing my metatarsal foot bone."

"Oh right you didn't come to the X-men midnight meeting huh?" kitty smiled, "the professors are all gone for the night and Jean and Scott are, like, in charge." She swung off the bed and landed a few feet away, "So like, I hear you need new clothing and stuff."

"Having less than one week's worth of clothing on your back is the best way to hike. Now I'm here I kind of need more than just camp clothing." She blushed embarrassed of not going clothing shopping earlier. "Also my shoes kind of disappeared from the walk from school yesterday. I can't go anywhere without some foot wear."

"Well, I like have to get to class," she waved going out the side wall, "see you after school." She ran though the wall where Kristy assumed it was Kitty's room with Rogue. Kitty, Fazing through the wall, was not seen again by Kristy for a while.

Kristy sat up fully and stretched. She looked out her hallway door and noticed it closed from her night sleeping. 'Someone must have known I was not feeling well and closed it. How thoughtful of them. Well, I better not sleep the whole day away.' She turned in the bed and winced, "here comes the pain."

The pain in her foot was more than an ache but less than agonizing pain. Her foot had swollen and started to turn purple. The right foot looked like a balloon than a foot. "Great, just great; how am I supposed to get up from bed now?"

She looked around her room and noticed a note by her bed. It was on her nightstand on white lined paper. It read:

_Miss. Kristy Erica Hutter,_

_Don't overdo it today, Stay in bed and rest up. Your foot is in no condition for you to walk on it for the next week or so. If you must get up your new wooden crouches are on your dresser._

_The rest of the professors are gone due to an emergency. For this emergency, Jean and Scott are in charge._

–_Professor Charles Xavier._

Feeling more informed then what Kitty said, Kristy put the note back on her night stand. She hobbled to the dresser where the birch wood crouches were. She leaned up against one and tottered over to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

In the bathroom, Kristy leans against the sink and sighed, "My foot wasn't this bad yesterday. Stupid blood pooling in my foot." She opens her toiletry carrier again and starts to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth and washed her face she limped out the washroom to her bed once again.

Her feather down quilt compressed was she sat down, making Kristy sigh with relief. Her foot was starting to pulse each time her heart seemed to beat. She looked at the clock on the wall across from her. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes thinking to herself, "it's not even ten in the morning and I'm bed ridden. How can a simple run make me loose all my freedom in one night! This is simply isn't fair."

"What isn't fair mien Freud?" a blue fuzzy elf boy asked as he crouched on her bed with her. His indigo fur looked very comfy in Kristy eyes, as she leaned against him without asking.

"Professor Logan said I fractured one of my metatarsals. I think it means I broke a foot bone." She mumbled, "Why aren't you in class? You better not be skipping, they will have your head if you did."

"I have off block first," he smiled after his shock of her leaning up against him, "I thought you would go to the X-men meeting last night. I didn't see you there at all. I got concerned and went to see if you were ok."

"You were concerned for me? That is sweet." She smiled leaning farther into his arm, "is it true that Jean Grey and Scott Summers are going to babysit the whole mansion for a day or two?"

"Yeah, creepy huh?" he laughed, with her. Then it went into a comfortable silence where both teens could enjoy each other's warmth and company. Kurt was the first one to speak up again, "I better get to my next class. See you after school, Kristy."

"Oh okay. Hey Kurt, you want to teach me some German when you finish school?" she asked hopefully. She sat back up feeling a little saddened that his presence had to leave. "Maybe I can get notes from you about chemistry and history?"

"Sure Kristy," without another word from his smirking mouth, he 'bamphed' away. All that was left of his presence was a sulphur smelling smoke cloud. He never told Kristy is power, but now she knew she had more questions for him than ever.

Kristy smiled at where Kurt had been thinking to herself. "Power that people I know of: Kitty Pryde has fazing through solid objects, Charles Xavier had mind powers as well as Jean Grey, Scott has laser eyes, Kurt can teleport himself, I manipulate pheromone and Ms. Ororo Munroe had powers over weather." She smiled thinking about everyone's powers. They may have not told her what they are but most of them use their power a lot more than they should. She laughed at the memory when she caught the girl in the crowd of teens on her first day that ran her over, that turned into a wolf to catch the Frisbee. "What a crazy school this is."

She looked at the clock again, it was around noon. Getting out of bed Kristy changed into some day clothing. She changed into a pair of jeans and a straight forward green tee shirt. She turned around by the mirror, to check her image in the mirror.

She strides down to the kitchen, with a limp in her walk on the crutch, she tilt over the kitchen island after completing three hallways and two different staircases. She looked around and noticed that there were no baked goods on any counter or open cupboard. She opened the rest of the cupboards and realised what she wanted to do today, she wanted to bake.

She took out a simple cook book and looked at the ingredient's it listed it needed for the recipe to work. She started to work on a simple Snicker doodles recipe. She thought out loud, "one cup shortening, one and half cups sugar, two large eggs, two and three fourths of cups sifted flour, two teaspoons cream of tartar, one teaspoon baking soda, one forth teaspoon sugar, and two teaspoons cinnamon for taste." She started to mix the ingredients as she preheated the oven, "Preheat to 400 degrees Fahrenheit then roll mixture into balls covered in cinnamon and sugar." She smiled as she bounced around the kitchen baking theses Snicker doodles. "I haven't done this since I was a kid." Finished rolling the dough in the sugar mixture she placed then on a baking sheet, and waited for the oven to be right temperature.

After making the batch of snicker doodles Kristy made chocolate chip cookies with chocolate crunch, shortbreads, gingerbreads, German chocolate cake, and peanut butter balls. She had to force herself to stop because she ran out of flour to make the next baked-good, an orange cake. She had made more baked good then there where kids in the institute. "How are we going to finish all this food?" she laughed at herself, "I went overboard again with the baked goods. Teddy world have been proud of me."

She looked at the kitchen she had used for the last few hours and bit of fun at herself. Not only had she make a mess of the ingredients but of the whole kitchen. The counters were covered in flour batter, the cupboards had baking powder finger prints on it and the fridge had smudges all over its front. She took a wash cloth and started her cleaning.

She went to the double sinks and filled one with batter covered bowls and utensils as the counter filled with other baking instruments she had used. She cleaned up the counters and cup boards with warm water and soap as she had to scrub the poor fridge from all the fingerprints over its time being used. She was cleaning up the dished she had used while baking when she heard the high school students come in and make noise.

She hobbled to the hallway and waved over Kurt to the kitchen, "Come see what I did today!" she walked back into the kitchen and waved her hand over all the trays and plates she had placed all the baked gods on. "What would you like? There are many choices to choose from. There are five different types of cookies and two types of cake, your choice."

He just doubled over and laughed, "your injured and told to take it today and you bake for a whole army?" This made Kitty, Spike, and Rogue to walk in to see the commotion. The rest of the teenagers started to laugh with joy or confusion at the variety of baked goods produced.

"Baking makes me feel more at home and relaxed," she defended herself as kitty squeaked.

"This is perfect for the party, let's get ready for it," Kitty sand as she dragged Spike out of the room. While Rogue just sulked out of the room after the duo; this left Kurt and Kristy alone with the still warm pastries. Feeling shy once again she looked at the kitchen floor, "What party was Kitty talking about?"

"Well, since the professors are out for the night we are hosting a party tonight here at the institute." He smiled looking at his halo projector turning it off. His natural coloured fur showed as well as his golden eyes became more prominent. "We don't need to buy cookies now; because you made so many today. I think Kitty sent Spike on buying everything else for tonight. The only problem is Jean and Scott."

"Why don't you separate them from the house," Kristy suggested as she turned to put the pastries away. "They need to sort things out with each other anyways. This could be a good time for them to do it. I maybe new here but their pheromone for each other are ridiculous. I mean, come on, who else could match Jean when it comes to training?"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah I guess. I'll talk to Kitty about it. We'll see if we can get them to meet up on the other side of town or something. See yeah soon." He hoofed it away to meet up with Kitty, leaving a tired Kristy.

Kristy took her crutch in hand and hobbled over to the living room. She peered into the room as she noticed Kitty, Kurt and Spike all but gone from the room. She walked into the room seeing Rogue doing homework, with a big bag of party decorations in front of her, on the coffee table. She hobbled over to Rogue and sat down looking over Rouge's shoulder.

"Don't you have to trick some guy to smooth talk you?" Rogue scowled as she kept her eyes on her homework.

"Hey, he tried to seduce me, not the other way around. The jerk probably only knows how to entrain himself. How did you find that out?" she asked wincing at her foot pain again.

"Pete was basically broadcasting how much of a slut you were last night at lunch," Rogue said off handily. She continued with her homework not caring that beside her was a lividly outraged Kristy ready to explode. "He said after you had done him off, you went to hook up with another guy."

"I did no such thing! He tried to molest me at the carnival and I defended myself! He s one how should be in shame. Argh, no manners, just so rude!" she huff as she looked at Rogue who did a shoulder shrug, "What homework are you working on?"

"Biology. Don't you have someone else to bother with your drama?" she glared looking up from her papers, "If you have such a problem with this guy, just walk to him about it."

"Easy for you to say; I'm the pheromone queen remember?" she started to wiggle her hips to be more dramatic, "I make guys swoon without even trying. It sucks you know; people thinking you could control them without them knowing it." With a defeated sigh she mumbled, "that's why I came here you know. To control it from things like this. To not let it happen again."

Kristy hobbled back to her room and thought as she flopped on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling through her tears. She rubbed her eyes without any real effect, tears kept coming down. Her watery eyes looked at the journal she read last time and opened it up.

She starts to flip through the pages, until she felt the most torn pages and started to read. She smiled feeling the pages but then stopped smiling when she began to read.

Dear journal, I found out I have the X gene. Not only that but I'm disruptive to society...

Kristy just cringed at how much she hated thinking back to this time. This is when she found out about both her blocked memories and mutant gene. She hated herself for both remembering and not forgetting the pain they both caused her.

She thought to herself letting her emotions run free, 'I'm here stuck in a mutinous body waiting. When is my self-control going to happen? I only know how to control my pheromones when I forcibly control them. What happens if I subconsciously use them? I could hurt someone else, like myself! This isn't fair, why did I have to get such a useless mutant power. All I can do is making people fall head over heels in infatuation with me or get insects to attack a certain spot. Okay maybe it's not so useless but it's not good for attacking other only to defending me with it. '

She laughed at herself, "I'm such a llama drama queen." She put the back of one of her hand in front of her eyes and smiled to herself, "At least I get to stay at the institute for a couple of days." She smiled again, "Also Kurt said he would teach me some more German soon too. I wonder how he and Kitty are doing now."


	8. Party trouble

Chapter 7

She looked at the ceiling again counting the specks on the roof, wiggling her feet in circles. She noticed that she left her radio on since this morning as it played 'When She Cries' by the Restless Heart. He foot ached again, this time it just throbbed. Her foot has slowly over the day turned purple and swollen. She looked down at it and winced.

She sighed to herself, "I better get some pain killers if we are hosting party tonight. I hope we have enough supplies, like food." She laughed, "We better have enough pain killers for my foot for the night. Knowing Kitty and her friends, someone will fall on my leg. Now where do they keep them here in the institution?"

She took both crutches and swung her body out of her room back downstairs. She hobbled down the stairs until she met an ice patch on the second landing. Slipping on the ice Kristy fell hard on the ice patch and landed on her tail bone.

She landed with her already injured foot swept out in front of her making her fall rigid on her rear. With a startled scream she rolled to her side trying to get air back into her lungs. In her short winded state she gasped for air. All the air was taken from her lungs, she struggle for breath. She rolled to her side and cringed as she started to get air into her lungs.

Rolling to her side to get up she noticed the ice went all the way down the rest of the stairs. She groaned and got up to a sitting position and stayed there for a while. She breathed heavily from the shock of falling and the pain she was in. She looked around and noticed Kitty and Kurt come in through the front doors.

"Kurt," she yelled in the last flight of stairs, "Can you help me down I'm kind of stranded here on the step!" she looked at the confused Kurt before he appeared in front of her. He had used his mutant power of teleporting to get to her because of all the ice mess.

"How did you get down there?" he asked giving her his hand," aren't you suppose to be sitting in a chair not on the flight of stairs?"

"Well then tell Bobby not to leave such a mess; then maybe I could be sitting in a chair right now." She glared, "can you take me to the table where I can sit down? I don't think I can get up on my own. Stupid foot." She laughed as she looked at an also laughing Kurt.

He crouched beside her and gave her a devious smirk placing a hand on her shoulder. "Okay just hold on tight." He said as he held her around the shoulders. He pressed her to his side as the world spun out of focus. He released her shaking body as the world came back to focus.

She felt like she was about to faint. She felt the tunnel vision coming on but it all stopped as she felt her rear on chair cushion. Before she could say thank you Kurt was gone again. She looked around and found him in front of her placing her crutches on the side of the table by the kitchen island where all her baked goods where. "Anything else I can do for you madam?" he asked in a joking tone, whisking his tail in mischief.

"Why yes you can kind sir, you can get me some Aspirin." She said in a joking fair maiden voice. She swept the back of her hand to her head, "My poor fair body need relief from all this agony." She fake swooned in her chair as she placed the back of her hand to her eyes, "oh woe is me, and my ill-treated foot."

Kurt started chuckling to himself, "my poor lady shall not take this treason no more." He placed a glass of water in front of her and a container of ibuprofen facing her as well. "Please drink up while I make sure the party is ready for you to inspect. I'll check on yeah; later Kristy." He laughed as her left her to the tall glass of water.

Kristy giggled at how funny Kurt could be as she drank the water, taking the pain killers. She sat, inadequate to help for the party, at the kitchen island as she was left to her thoughts once again. Placing the empty glass again after finishing with it; she made a circular motion with her index finger around the rim of the glass, losing herself in thought.

Her thoughts brought her to a time in her life where she had no powers. This place was where she met other children who had the mutant gene even early as five. She uses to play with any kid who could keep up with her at the playground. These thoughts made her think about how sociality has changed her. She was the same Kristy Erica Hutter only that she blossomed into a more interesting human, was she even called human now that she had the X-gene? She had to be unless people who had the X gene where some time of sub human, or super human. Maybe this was the next evolution in the human process? Who knew all Kristy cared for was her future to help others in need. Maybe even fall in love with someone who loved her just as much.

Kristy was about to think of all the possible boyfriends here at Bayville when she felt someone bump into her. She looked around and there were people all over the place. The party had started without her even realizing it. Feeling a tad guilty Kristy got up to find some of the other housemates to see if she could help them out.

The party was bouncing with teenagers and their dates. There was mountain of food in the corner where the TV usually was and a garbage bin beside the table fallen over already. There was a loud techno beat in the background noise of several white noises conversations. Kristy noticed in corners of the room teens publicly showing affection for each other, by having make-out sessions and necking. There was even furniture turn upside down at this point already.

Looking around she noticed something odd. Not only had the older X-men not seen at the party but the windows and entrance doors were barred shut. Feeling like things weren't as they should be, Kristy kept on high alert. She looked over at the metal bars and noticed that they were defence then offence, she calmed down.

Kristy hobbled with her wooden crutches to a metal chair and sat down. She looked at the crowd and the clicks that formed. She noticed how much popularity was like a food chain. The more popular people seemed to be more arrogant made fun of the less popular people. While the less trendy people were made fun of at a far, there was so many of them they didn't care; unless it hit close to home. This is when they would defend themselves or their friends. She laughed; only an outsider could see what others looked like from a far.

She looked around and noticed the music change to a Synth-punk tune. She smiled and chair danced as the song 'Tight' from Mindless Self Indulgence or MSI. She smiled as the song cocooned her senses as she swayed to the music. Losing herself into the song she almost forgot that there was a party happening around her. She wrapped up into the music she only noticed a couple pass by her because the guy bumped into her bummed leg.

Wincing in pain again she opened her eyes to a destroyed living room. The furniture was almost all knocked over, the statue busts were all but broken and the food table was bare. The food table was soiled and four feet from where it once was. The food seemed to be all over the walls then on the soiled plates making her blood bubble. She cringed at the sight of the house in this state she got an idea.

Kristy stood up on her good leg and leaned up against the wall, looking over the rest of the party goers. She smirked as one of the boys, who were obvious wallflowers, made eye contact with her. She smirked and made a come here look as her index finger made the same gesture. She made an attraction pheromone and just waited. Within seconds he sidestepped closer to her.

She could have laughed as his glasses reflected her appearance at her. He was a bug trapped in her web. He finally came close enough for her to start talking to him.

"What is your name sweetie?" she cooed, leaning closer to his face.

He jumped a little away from her and curled up into himself. Taking a breath he mumbled, "Ah-Aaron."

"Well Aaron, can you help me?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I missed most of the party and need help finding out who made such a mess of my baked goods. All my hard work of baking just for this shindig is now all over my nice sparkling walls." She leaned in close to his ear, holding him in place and whispered in a dark tone losing its sweet tone. "Do you know the bastard who did this?"

Aaron was shaking in her grasp; he looked like he could faint any moment. He stuttered, "One of Duncan's friends."

"Who Aaron?" she asked, dropping her hand, bringing her sweet tone back into her tone of voice. She stopped making the attraction pheromone.

"Pete." He said looking into her eyes intensely.

He goofily smiled she kissed his cheek, "Thank you Aaron. Next time you see me in the halls; don't be a stranger. Bye." Kristy sauntered away with a limp into the kitchen again. She took another glass of water and the pill pain killers. Feeling better, she sat in her chair again about to go into thought. That was until Aaron came next to Kristy and sat beside her.

"You forgot your crutches in the other room," he smiled, "I got them for you." He handed them to her brushing his hand against hers.

"How sweet of you." She thanked him, "you can go back to the party now. Maybe even get a girl to dance with you."

"Yeah right; like any girl would want to dance with me." He sighed, deflating into the island.

"I wouldn't mind dancing with you at all. I love to dance actually. But as we both know I can't dance on a bad leg." She laughed at herself. She leaned more into her chair as he looked up at her.

"Next party, if you are better later, you still want to dance with me," he asked nervously looking at the countertop. He circled his finger over a cup stain on the counter still not looking up, waiting for her response.

"I'd loved to show you off to all the good-looking girls looking at you." She smirked, "you would be surprised how many girls wanted to talk to you tonight but where too shy to come up to you." She smiled at the hocked looked Aaron who perked up at her statement.

She nearly laughed at him but kept her calm tone, pointing to a girl in a blue tank top hanging by the barred window, "See her in the baby blue tank top? She had her eyes on you, even before I got into the room. She was about to talk to you, that was before you moved to start talking to me."

"Really?" he smiled puffing his chest out again, looking hopeful. He sat in his chair properly again. He beamed in the pointed direction.

"Maybe you should go see her, perhaps ask her to dance with you." She smiled a she closed her eyes, listening to him stand

"I'll go see her now, thanks Kristy." He sounded excited as his pace drifted away from the table. He stopped at the doorway, "See you when you get better." He left the room to find the baby blue tanked top girl.

She waited about three seconds before laughing at herself. She could have made him her own personal revenge slave but she let him go. "I'd be a real first-class felon; I would let the victims go." She laughed at how easy teenage boys to manipulate when they didn't even know how attractive they could be. "In ten years we will see him, he'll be a CEO of Mac, Google or something."

Sitting on a stool by the kitchen island Kristy looked at the windows again. The windows were barred with a sheet of heavy metal. She only heard of this happening by the fearsome Wolverine's threat of not preparing themselves at practice yesterday. She looked at them closer; they started to move off the windows again. She thought to herself, 'the threat must have gone.'

She could have laughed at the party goers. Not only had they not care where the hosts were but as well as that the party goers didn't see the Xavier institute go into defence mode at all. She wondered for a half second why she wasn't called to defend the house until her foot screamed at her why.

When Kristy turned her head she noticed the uniformed group of X-men in their costumes take them off or hide them. She almost audibly laughed when she saw Nightcrawler use his halo projector on himself to turn into his human looking Kurt Wagner he used in the public. She hadn't considered that there was much danger; but from the looks on their drained faces, she knew she was mistaken.

Kristy looked around back at the dying party she knew she needed a reason for not keeping a better watch on the party guests. 'Was I even on watch? I really just found out about the party; I had no hand in making the party. If I did tell the professors there was a party hosted here I'd be in big social shit.' On one hand she could have been faithful to the faculty and old them, on the other hand she would have to deal with the other X-men residents with her.

As Kitty, Spike and Kurt all waved the guests away; Kristy sorted paper plates, garbage, and house items on the table in front of her in bags to her left and right. She sorted the broken cracked dinner plates from the paper party streamers. As her own personally signed chore she looked at the team.

For what she could get, the kid nick named Arcade hacked into their defence system and thought it was a game. 'The best game he ever played; with real characters you can kill. Now I feel less safe here than before. If it takes a half-mast computer genius to surround the defence system what about an evil barmy genius who wants to actually kill us could do? I mean from the hint Xavier gives, I wonder who this person actually is?' Her contemplation was stopped, when her foot throbbed its existence to her, "four hours already? Where is that blasted pain killer bottle? I think I had it on the counter by the toaster."

The blond female sighed as she finished filling the garbage bag alone before hobbling to the toaster where she thought she left the pills. She looked around the cream coloured counters as she spotted at the now open empty bottle and sighed, "Someone must have had a headache from the music." She hopped up on the counter and groaned in pain.

Her foot not only ached now but throbbed. The throbs matched her beating heart, which she knew she couldn't stop. She wanted it to stop throbbing so much. Her pain turned into a twinge in her foot, that didn't help either. For now her foot not only hurt but now itched like no tomorrow. About to scream in frustration at her revoking body a pair of three fingered hands held out a glass of juice and an Advil.

Taking the Advil hurriedly she brushed her hand against the owner of the said hand. She mumbled, "Sorry," before taking the medicine in hand and tosses it into her mouth. She chugged the juice hurriedly, choking on the fruit juice. She coughed as she took another drink. She stared at the worried looking Kurt as she handed him back the glass, "Thanks, I needed that."

"It was the least I could do." he smiled placing the glass by the sink. The sink counter was covered in dirty plates, utensils and glasses piled in unstable stacks and heaps.

Kristy winced again as she tried to get off the counter. As she leaned on her good foot she glanced at Kurt in a questioning face. She asked, "Kurt, can you take me to my room. I NEED to get off this foot. I mean if I ever want it to heal properly that is."

"Sure, I'll take you," he said holding her around her waist. She blushed unconsciously as she forced her pheromones not to activate at the males closeness. As they landed in her room, she flopped on her bed.

'I should probably ask Kitty or Rogue to help me get my clothing to change. Well, since her is here, Kurt can help. All the embarrassing clothing is in the top drawer. He won't see any of the other humiliating clothing in the middle drawer.' She said thinking about where she placed all her clothing. "Thanks Kurt, one last thing. Can you get me my night shirt? It's in the middle dresser drawer, on the left. "

"Sure," as he walked to her dresser across the room. He flung the wanted garment at her. "Catch," he yelled before he 'bamf' away from her present position.

Left alone in the moon lighted room, Kristy got ready for bed. Feeling too exhausted to get to her own personal bathroom she stayed on her bed. She finished getting ready and snuggled into her bed covers. She smiled as the moon light shone on her bed lighting up her room and fell into a painless dreamless sleep.


	9. Character Summary 2

Name: Michael Thompson  
Nickname: Vessel  
Name when called while being mocked: -  
Address: the Institute of the Gifted youngsters 1407 Gray Malkin, un, Bayville NY, USA, 10032  
Date & Place of Birth: Victoria, British Columbia; May 19th 1983  
Height/Weight/Physical Description: 5'10", 150lbs, brown just longer than military length hair, brown eyes, average tan lips, when he splits eye Commander keep the most dominate genetic traits, Commando keeps the brown hair but has the recessive eye colour of amber, Demo keeps the brown eyes but his hair is Auburn, Psycho however has Auburn hair and auburn eyes.  
Citizenship/Ethnic Origin: Canadian of Scottish-Irish descendant  
Social Class: mutant  
Education: grade 11 completed

Community Status: a high school student who is an X-man. He does a lot of community volunteer work and likes to help out at local rinks.  
Job-Related Skills: Quick Learning rate, tends to pick things up really fast as he has changed jobs frequently as he kept getting hired on the holidays when stores need more personnel to handle the rush,  
Political Beliefs/Affiliations: X-men and equal rights of mutants worldwide  
Hobbies/Recreations: gardening, hiking, and Riding his Motorbike.  
Personal Qualities: scattered, frugal, hard working, honest, persistent, too many thoughts, and is ragged.  
Personal Qualities relating to work: Diligent, does question authority when safety is concerned, curious, hard working, frugal, and knows his bodies limits although he usually tries to push them.

Ambitions: to learn to control all his powers at once.  
Philosophies (each in a phrase or short paragraph): "God protect me from my friends, my enemies I can handle" ~Proverb Quote, "We are all agreed that your theory is crazy. The question which divides us is whether it is crazy enough to have a chance of being correct. My own feeling is that it is not crazy enough." ~Niels Bohr, "A question that sometimes drives me hazy: am I or are the others crazy?" ~Albert Einstein


	10. On The Road

Logan had arrived at the Gas Station five minutes ago and parked his motorbike after refuelling it and walked into the restaurant after paying for his gas. When he was seated at a table near the window he looked out through the window and saw 17 year-old wearing a black leather jacket with a tattered black jean vest over it and black denim pants riding a 1990 Harley Davidson Fat boy coloured silver on silver "grey ghost" with a motorcycle trailer on it and black saddle bags close to the time that the new kid was to meet him there. The kid pulled into the gas station pulled into an open spot and filling up his gas tank. The Kid took off the helmet with a sword slicing through fire revealing a head of dark brown hair and taking his keys and walked in to pay for the gas. After that he parked his bike over near where Logan's was, and walked into the restaurant. Wolverine noted that the kid seemed to be suffering from a headache as soon as he got off his bike.

Michael's head was killing him he knew as soon as he took off his helmet that they would start their fighting again he muttered after parking his bike with the other one there "Would you please stop arguing I need to focus. We are heading out following that Logan guy that, that professor said would be waiting for us here." To which he was simply ignored as he was still holding his head.

Walking into the restaurant the first waitress to see him walked up and asked him "For one?"

"No, someone should be waiting for me here." Said Michael "Their here to guide me to my new place of residence."

"Well the only person waiting for someone perhaps it is they whom you are looking for?" said the waitress as she then guided Michael towards Wolverine's table.

"Mr. Logan sir?" asked Michael as he stepped towards the table his right hand holding his head his left his helmet.

"Who's askin'?" Stated Wolverine, looking up from his menu as he didn't have time to order yet. Looking at the kid to note that he had brown eyes and a few days worth of stubble.

"Michael Thompson sir, a Professor Xavier said you would guide me to my new school." Said Michael as he sat across from Wolverine, as he did the waitress handed him a menu and asked if he would like anything to drink. To which Michael replied "Just water right now thanks." While still holding his head in his right hand his helmet now resting beside him on the booth chair.

The waitress then turned to Logan and asked "What would you like?"

"Water and the Burger special" said Wolverine before handing the waitress his menu. After taking down his order the waitress left the two alone for a bit so Michael could get his order looking over it his left hand holding the menu, his right still holding his head. "What's the matter kid got a headache?" asked Wolverine looking at Michael.

"All the time, at least whenever I'm not riding." Said Michael "That's what happens when three of five personalities are at constant mind war with each other. The only times they all are quite are when we're on our bike or when we all agree." Looking at his menu he decided he wanted to go with a Sloppy-Joe and Fries.

After about 3 minutes of silence the waitress came back carrying their waters as well as a pitcher of water, after handing them to Michael and Logan she asked. "So have you decided what you're having dear?"

"Yes I'd like the Sloppy-Joe and fries please." Said Michael as he handed the waitress his menu.

After ten more minutes of waiting and half the pitcher the waitress brought both the meals that Logan and Michael ordered. Okay that will be six dollars and seventy-five cents for each. Before Michael could start pulling out his wallet Wolverine had already grabbed a twenty dollar bill out and waited for the waitress to count out the change from her hip after putting a five and a one dollar bill down, as she put the two quarters down Wolverine grabbed the five leaving a dollar and fifty cents as their tip. Michael following Wolverine noted that wolverine had gotten onto the motorcycle beside his as he put his helmet back on and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "So we're headed there now?" asked Michael as he got on his Motorbike and turned on the engine.

"Yeah kid, just follow me." Said Wolverine as he put on his own helmet and started up his bike as he pulled out he made sure it was where Michael could follow along on his own bike as they rode towards the X-mansion.


	11. Eyes of a Strangers

Waking up to the sun shining in her eyes Kristy groaned to the sun itself almost begging, "Let me sleep in a little more, please." She rolled to her side; this caused her to grimace in pain as her foot made it known to the rest of her body. The ache in her extremity made her wake up in an almost sour mood.

She groaned and cringed as she walked to her crutches Kurt had must of placed back into her room, when the rest of the team cleaned up. She hurried her aching feet to the pair of wooden assists. She took them in hand and used them to start her day of no school and boredom.

She disliked the idea of being trapped by her unwilling body, it made her anxious. She looked out into the hallway as she finished her morning routine and chores. The thought of not being able to do anything productive that day made Kristy frustrated.

She looked over at the clock on her wall and heaved a sigh. The purple framed clock shined the sun's rays off its plastic covering as it counted the second in the day away. The analog clock face showed her that it was about eleven in the morning. This time the clocked illustrated it was closer to lunch time then breakfast.

Kristy hobbled to the lobby and sat down. She wasn't hungry yet, for making herself a sandwich for lunch. She wasn't particular interested in anything. She exhaled noisily to herself, "Isn't there anything to do here when your foot is broken? A nice book or something would be nice."

She had wave of obvious thoughts, 'wait a bloody second. There has to be a library here. I mean Professor Xavier, who researched almost everything there is to the X gene, must have a few books here. I'm saved from boredom most foul. The only question left is, where is that said library of written truths? ' she could feel her smirk reappearing just from the thought of not being bored rigid for the rest of the week.

She took up her crutches again and walked the hallways. Kristy walked back one side of each hallway then the other, looking into unlocked rooms or open doorways. She was about to quit her tiring quest she spotted a closed around door that had light shining under the doorway.

She gazed into the open doorway, there was a huge room covered all to wall of books. There were a few coffee tables and easy chairs around. The mahogany bookcase stretched as high as he ceiling with a swinging ladder to climb, to attain the higher book cases.

She laughed at herself; when she imaged Belle's first time in the library from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. "I guess the Beast, is the beast of boredom, which showed me this library." She twirled around on her crutches to look all three hundred and sixty degrees around.

Kristy was in awe of the vastness of the whole collection. There was non-fiction section filled with battle strategies, biology, genetics, history, politics, law, and expeditions. Beside the non-fiction walls were a single wall of fiction of every sort you could get at a local library and then some. In the fiction section was young adult, fantasy, murder, Sci-Fi, inspirational, and romance.

Hobbling over to the fiction wall she fingered her way across the titles. There were so many books to pick from, in the dark fantasy section, even if she decided. She looked and up and down the rows, excited to see her favourite books and some she only hear of until she hit, 'Good Omens' by Terry P. and Neil G. Picking up the single book she walked to the closest arm chair and placed the book on the chair. Beside the chair were some of her already selected books from earlier trips she had made in the last few minutes.

She sat in her chosen armchair, leaning the crutches on the back of the chair, and began to read the first few pages getting onto the plot. She fell into her mind's eye with vivid characters, settings and intrigue. She sighed with contentment, as she mumbled to herself "this is just what the doctor ordered for the case of boredoms. Nothing is better."

Michael and Mr. Logan were just getting to the Institute having been on the road all morning stopping in the city for gas so they would make it before lunch. When Michael saw the X-Mansion Demo made a comment 'Wow this is a really nice place.' The rest of the personalities agreed when he said that. When he saw Mr. Logan stop in front of a garage door he turned his bike so that it was beside the older man's bike both with their front wheels aimed away from the garage door.

As the garage door opened Mr. Logan turned off his bike. Seeing this Michael followed suit before they walked the Motorbikes backwards into the garage. Taking a duffle bag out of the trailer and two kits out of the saddle bags Michael followed Mr. Logan to the front entrance of the X-mansion.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for gifted children Michael" said Mr. Logan in a gruff voice, "I'm sure we'll meet some of your classmates soon."

'Yes welcome Michael Thompson. I'm sure your time here will be enlightening' said the professor inside Michael's head.

"I don't need any more voices in my head." Said Michael as his headache pounded once again. 'Hey think they saw us!' said Psycho ecstatically as Commando and Demo both said 'Why are you always like this' and Master/ Commander both shouted 'Shut it '.

Mr. Logan hearing that looked at Michael asked "Voices? Charles you talkin' in the kids head? "

"Indeed I was Logan" said Professor Xavier as Michael and Logan walked into the main foyer "I'll trust you not to read minds while here Michael."

"No promises there Professor, He... I can't control that part." Said Michael. "It is like a pipe one way at a time. Only time I'm not is when we're together and even then he still has too much going on in there."

"So you establish your powers as a different aspect of your personality, interesting" said the Professor.

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Michael as he looked away "anyway can I get a tour of this place?"

"I'll let one of your classmates show you around when they get back from school as you have today no?" said Xavier as he wheeled himself away "meanwhile you can wait in the library for them to get back. I have things to discuss with Logan" Mr. Logan following him.

'So where is the library then?' asked Demo as Michael walked to the left side of the hall seeing an open door with a book case right in line with the doorway.

'Like you really need to ask' said Commando as Michael walked into the library.

"'Hmm I wonder if he has a copy of Mr. Tolkien's works '" said Michael and Master at the same time when suddenly a copy of Unfinished Tales and the history of Middle-Earth and The Hobbit.

Eyes of a Stranger-The Payolas

"Does that help?" Kristy asked in an amused tone as the new arrival came into the library. She angled her head to look back at the side-table she had thrown the Tolkien books from, eyeing the man. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new around here like I am, or are you just shy?" She smirked looking at the last page in her book she was reading for the past hour.

She stood up, putting some of the books away. Kristy put novels, magazines, and project binders on a shelf. Kristy organized the volumes of encyclopaedias, being mindful of her wounded right foot. She waited for a response from the guy in the doorway; she took quick looks at the stranger.

"Would you like some help Miss...?" he asked, fishing for her name until he hung his head holding it with one hand. He had brown hair, brown eyes that were very average, in her opinion. His black jeans, black denim vest over a red t-shirt looked like a biker out of one of the movies to her. The thought of this average Joe being in a movie almost made her giggles, until He mumbled to himself, "Quiet. Psycho, we don't need this right now."

She looked a little shocked at his quiet outburst, as he turned himself away from her and into himself. She looked closer at his face. His head was hung onto his right hand covering most of his face except a small gap for his brown eye to be in view. He looked in pain as he seemed to fight with himself

'Psycho? I'm not nuts, I'm not crazy... just forward with I want. Is he a mind reader like Jean? Or is he just bonkers. Maybe it has something with him being here.' she thought to herself, feeling uncomfortable from over thinking. Still in her thoughts on about this disturbed gentleman she started to produce freight pheromone, thinking about getting back to her room.

"I got to go rest this bummed foot of mine, nice meeting you mister." She faked a smile, while limping away. She quickly hoppled away. She stumbled through the hall was she kept her face taunt with pain.

Kristy never had a chance to make it down half of the hallway when a familiar voice came by, "Wha did I tell you about resting your leg kid? Ya wanna another injury? "She jumped at the voice turning to see Logan hover beside her.

"Oh, sorry sir, just I need something to do in the day time." She huffed, "It gets rather boring with only having your homework passed to you, and not a good book. I read in the library to pass the time." She shuffled to the side of the hallway to balance herself. "When did you get back in?"

He groaned in annoyance, "none of your concern kid." He started to walk back to his room, "Rest that break, you want it be fixed right?" he walked away the opposite direction. Logan turned the corner, and then was out of site.

Kristy winced, 'he is right, again. I got to lay down for this to mend. ' She lean on the wall to hold up her right as she walked down the hall. Her foot as giving her grief with every step. She got to her room to take more pain killers.


	12. der Mann, dir Frau, das Kind

"Would you like some help miss...?" asked Michael seeing, the person who threw the books at him, at the quickest glance telling him her right leg had a problem.

'Hey Commander look at her...' said Commando as their eyes looked over at the young lady seeing her blue eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair, fair skin brown tank-top, and brown sweats.

'Whoa, she's really pretty,' said Psycho.

"'Quiet. Psycho we really don't need this'" said Michael and Commander as he held his head in his right hand turning away.

'Yes Psycho she is quite alluring' said Commando as he could sense something in the air even from inside their head.

'Commando control yourself!' shouted Commander in his commanding tone. Looking at Psycho and Commando Commander shook his head.

'You really need to learn control mate' said Demo talking to Commando.

"I got to rest this bummed foot of mine, nice meeting you mister." Said the young lady as she hobbled away.

'Well that's nice you scared her off' said Demo 'before we even learned her name too.'

Michael's stomach decided that now was a good time to interrupt the mind war.

'Ok where did he say the _mess hall_ was?' asked Commando.

'We were told to wait here for a class mate to show us around, so that's what we'll do' said Commander 'Besides we always wanted to read these we've read the others'

'Fine Commander we'll wait till they get back' said Commando 'But I for one am not going to be happy about it.'

"'Did I say I was happy about it either.'" Said Michael and Commander as they settled to read for awhile before he closed the book after placing a marker on the page he was at their stomach growling at them, looking at a clock they saw that it was close to two-thirty as Michael's eye changed to amber. 'Ok Commando sniff out the mess hall we'll likely meet them there when we finish.'

'Right Commander,' said Commando as Michael made his way towards the kitchen 'can I-'

'NO! I am back in control as soon as we get there!' shouted Commander 'We'll see what we have to work with once we get there.' As he got into the kitchen Michael's eyes changed back to brown and as he opened the fridge door his right hand held his head in pain again from the arguments of Psycho, Demo, Commando, and Commander over what to eat.

'Hey look there is a good amount of food in here!' shouted Psycho 'let's make a veggie-stew!'

'I'm in more of a sandwich mood myself. BLT anyone?' asked Demo.

'No not enough meat on that let's add some of the roast-beef here,' said Commando

'That's too much meat mate,' replied Demo.

'No it's not,' said Commando.

'How about grilled ham and cheese with tomato soup?' suggested Commander.

'I want Veggie-stew!'

'We need a BLT!'

'No a BRLT is what we'll eat!'

'Stop arguing, we need to eat and since we are hungry I proposed the most filling' said Commander in his authoritative tone cowing the three others.

Grabbing said ingredients from the fridge and cupboard he grabbed a pan and a small pot they started to make their meal.

After finishing his meal Michael started to wash the dishes he used, when a load ruckus of people entering the manor as Psycho started yelling in his mind causing Michael to hold his head in pain his hair and eyes turning auburn.

'Ah so many minds and they won't stop thinking, too much information.'

'Psycho give me back control quickly!' shouted Commander.

Michael's hair was changing colour from auburn to brown and back over and over, his eyes changing from auburn to amber to brown over and over again.

"Hey are you like ok?" said a female voice behind Michael.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Michael his voice gruff and pained.

"You don't sound ok man," said a male voice from the location of the fridge.

"Yeah just a headache," said Michael still holding his head but not as hard. "Any way I'm Michael Thompson a new student here I was told that someone would be showing me around once they got back from school."

"Hello Michael I'm like Katherine Pryde friends call me Kitty and this is Evan Daniels. I think the person who was supposed to show you around is-"

"Right here actually" said a young man with red sunglasses. "Hello Michael I'm Scott Summers, I guess since you found the library and the kitchen all that's left is to show you where you're staying really till you get more settled here really."

"Right let's get on with that then first we'll swing by the front hall though I left my bag there," said Michael as the two left the kitchen Michael asked "So what's it like here?"

"Always an adventure, hey you are sure your ok?" asked Scott.

"Yeah it's just a constant headache. Don't tell anyone else, but it's due to the three other voices in my head" said Michael still holding his head.

"Do they fight for control?" asked Scott

"Yes," said Michael.

"But that's not is it. No to be here you-" started Scott

"Have to have the x-gene? Yeah I have it; I just don't want to tell anyone what it is yet. Ugh" said Michael interrupted by a major headache.

'Damn-it Psycho shut it' said Commander.

"Sorry someone was trying to get in" said Psycho.

"Are there any other telepaths other than the Professor?" asked Michael as they reached a guest room.

"Yeah there is, perhaps you'll meet her later at dinner" responded Scott as Michael went and sat on the bed after placing his bag on the ground by the door.

"If you see her before I do please tell her to stay out of my mind" said Michael as he took a quick nap.

Kristy went into her room to think. She enjoyed how she talked to herself to calm herself. She sat on her bed swinging her legs off the edge. Closing her eyes she noticed she kept her pheromones activated. She muttered to herself, "Relax, I'm protected and no harm can come to me in my mind."

Her shoulders slackened from noted how her body calmed from her inner thoughts. Kristy noticed that her thoughts and emotions control her power. 'I've never thought about it before but it's true. How I met the Brotherhood on my first day that I kind of overdosed the restaurant. I didn't mean to I just needed some food to eat, I underestimated how much I eat while camping.' She looked up at the ceiling and smiled, 'I guess that is how I first met Todd, but I'm getting to know him in biology class, whenever he is in class that is.'

Kristy got up and stretched her legs out, 'my mutation can even explain my distaste for ignorant men like Pete. Pete and his reaction to my mutation, and how badly that turned out. He is the reason I'm here and other men like him.' She looked out her balcony breathing in the cool air, 'I consider that is part of the whole motivation to be here. I deduct that is how I helped Aaron, the sweetie, who just needed a kick in the pants to get pleasure from the party.'

The evening air was calming to her. Kristy was lost in the scenery when there was a knock at the room of her dorm room. "Come in," she called from her veranda, turning her upper body around to see Kurt walk in looking exhausted. "You look awful, the punishments getting to you? Park yourself down, before you help me in German."

Kristy looked over at Kurt in her doorway walking to her be. She looked over her shoulder back at the scenery before limping to her bed. "What did Wolverine actually put you through today?" she asked curious at his floppy limbs on her bed as he plummet into it.

"I'm grounded for a month, extra practices with Professor Logan, and..." He groaned, "I never realized waxing the X-jet would take so long." He looked at her smirking, "what have you been up to in this lonely boarding house?" he rolled over to his side his arm propping his head up to glance at her.

She laughed at him making smile back at her. "Let me see, I went to the library and met a new student here, I think. He was so strange, like he was fighting himself." She shook those thoughts away and looked back into his eyes without it being blurry with thought. "Anyways, I assume you are here for helping me in German."

"I'll start with the basics like spelling, grammar, pronunciation and we will work up to a full conversation." He said, "What is 'I' in German?"

"'I' is Ich in German." She said. "This is too easy."

Kurt pondered for a few seconds until his eyes lit up, "Well, how about man and woman then? Use German grammar, if you know it."

Kristy smiled with confidence, "Man is 'der Mann' and woman is 'dir Frau' I think. There is 3 'genders' female, male and neutral. Also if I remember, Child is 'das Kind'; it's been so long since I spoke German."

As they cross-examined their knowledge minute by minute, the sunset and supper was produced. The meal call was shouted to all the students. People trampled down the stairs to eat, making Kurt and Kristy one of the last students to sit. The pair sat down while discussing how to improve her grammar in German.

"Kristy, why do you want to start with the basics when you seem to be at an intermediate level?" Kurt asked as he started to eat his fluffy mashed potatoes.

"Well as my old teacher had moved back to German after her year of Canadian foreign exchange was up. She never taught before and I may have missed some basic parts of the language." she stated, "As we say in English, 'Hard work never hurt anyone.'"

Kurt mumbled putting his fork down, "Arbeit macht das Leben süß." He looked back at her and said, "Basic lessons until you feel comfortable to take the next stage."

Kristy nodded as she started her serving of food as others at the table were half way through their meals. She looked around feeling content with being at the school. That was until she looked over at the other end of the table. Who she saw was the guy who she met at the library. She quickly ate feeling her body tighten preparing to use her pheromones. Kristy reprimand herself, calming herself to eat.

She ate quietly thoughts of her mutation, her curse, reacted to others. 'This mutation I have, it has done nothing but trouble for me. I can't control it; most Homo sapiens don't even know that they excrete pheromones 24 hours a day.' She looked down at her spaghetti and meatballs, "heck even this cow used fright pheromones it had before dying." Kristy finished her meal listening to the others talk about their day at school and their plans for tonight.

She took a big breath and leaned on the doorway watching others leave, to go following rooms of the mansion. Kristy waved as Kurt and Kitty went to the Lobby whispering loudly of their next practical joke. She giggled at how easily they could get caught with how unperceptive they were. Kristy thought about how she reacts to others, including her unmaintained power, as the boy from the library walked up to her.

"Sorry for walking away," she said looking up at him. "It's my lack of control on my powers. I'm so sorry. I have to warn you, my pheromones sometimes have a life of their own. I can manipulate pheromones, I can't say I control them yet, but I'm trying to."

She stepped to the side to stand, "What I'm trying to say is if you have any feral, animal or natural senses of any kind; to stay far, far away from me as you can. This advice is not just for your wellbeing, but the whole school; until I can control this."

She sighed in defeat of this fact, "I must go now. I should tell others this before I hurt people." She walked away feeling certain of herself about her decision to tell the rest of the school. She walked up to her room to think.

Kristy looked at a painting of a man in a uniform, staring into space, 'this is not fair to others to be around me. Why did I think that a mutant school would help? There are more people who have superior senses compared to a normal city. They have a higher awareness to detect it or be horribly affected without understanding why.'

She reflected on how her power worked, "I'm like a ticking bomb, ready to explode and decimate everything around me. I secrete pheromones whether by choice or not to get a response. That way I can have power over them to do what I want, deliberately or not. I'm the reason Pete became a brute on our date. I unconsciously wanted to be loved, but all he wanted was lust. "

Kristy rolled over to her side on the bed, 'Lust is easy. We are teens, hormones raging. We act like kids, and suppose to operate like adults. My powers intensity gets worst when I ovulate, menstruate, or near the opposite gender.'

She blew some blonde hair out of her eyes. She grinned, talking to herself once again," I'll camp outside on the front lawn around whose times when the intensity hits. Then when I can control it fully I'll be able to stop camping outside at that time."

Kristy leaned up on her elbows, "I got to inform Professor X about this strategy." Taking her crutch in hand she walked into the hallways humming witty little tune. She struts with her crutch to Professor Xavier's office.


End file.
